


假期日常ver.3《一发入魂，衣帽间剧场限定》

by GuGuGuCool



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuGuGuCool/pseuds/GuGuGuCool
Summary: · 制服/ABO角色扮演/下克上· 少量马鞭play
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 6





	假期日常ver.3《一发入魂，衣帽间剧场限定》

日上三竿，明亮的阳光穿过窗帘缝隙，悄无声息地攀上沉睡之人的脸颊。王嘉尔眼睫轻颤，他终于摆脱了黏人的美梦，慢慢睁开眼来。

他想要再赖一会儿床，却发现原本躺在身边的那个人不见了。

浓厚的豆浆香气漫进卧室，引得王嘉尔强撑着起了床。昨天他被折腾到半夜，即使一夜过去，他的腰还是使不上什么力。

洗漱过后，他循着香气找到厨房，一声不响地抱住了背对着他的段宜恩。论撩人，王嘉尔颇有心得。他嘴上不说，手却没闲着，熟练地捉住段宜恩睡裤裤腰上的两根松紧带，先是一左一右地抽着玩，然后在段宜恩开口之前，帮他系好一个漂亮的绳结。

“怎么不再睡会儿，昨天累到了吧？”

豆浆机任务完成，短促地“嘀”了声。王嘉尔主动从杯架上取了一对马克杯，揽下了倒豆浆的活儿。

“是有点。”

他端起一杯呡了一小口，醇香温热的豆浆在他喝来有些寡淡。

“不过我不介意，你可以更过分一点。”

王嘉尔伸手越过段宜恩面前，拿了瓶蜂蜜回来。他将浓稠的蜂蜜挤入豆浆，搅匀之后再次尝了尝味道。

他唇边沾了些许泡沫，段宜恩放下锅铲，凑过去吻他，左手顺势把火关了。

“就知道勾我，不怕我玩坏你吗？”

“我只怕你玩不坏我。”

王嘉尔撩完就跑，端着杯子坐在餐桌前等待上菜。段宜恩也有意放水，看他得逞的背影甚至还觉得可爱。

纵欲过后的早餐格外清淡，肉末青菜粥咸淡适中，是段宜恩的拿手菜。他起初一锅白粥攻天下，结果到王嘉尔这里惨遭滑铁卢。这人是个小学生口味，嫌弃白粥淡而无味，说什么也不喝。

其实王嘉尔没觉得肉末青菜粥比白粥好多少，但这是段宜恩为了他特意学的，只要想到这一茬就会无端开心起来。

居家隔离时光漫长，不能只困于情色，总要找点别的乐子。王嘉尔吃饱喝足，翻出游戏机接上客厅投影，见段宜恩走近，顺手丢给他一个手柄。

“分手厨房，敢不敢玩？”

段宜恩挺敢的，并且发挥得不错，多次以一人之力挽救即将火灾的厨房。王嘉尔是个混子，擅长嘴炮指挥，操控着角色跟在段宜恩后头满场跑，实际没帮上什么忙。

再混乱的场面也挡不住情人眼里出西施，段宜恩只觉得他可爱，竟就这样陪他打了一下午游戏。Milo摇着尾巴跳上沙发，蹲在角落看主人们打游戏。段宜恩察觉到王嘉尔对游戏的兴趣淡了，便在一局结束后直接退出了游戏。

“咦？不玩了吗？”

嘴上这么问，可王嘉尔已经自觉地将手柄收起来了。

“我饿了，想吃你……做的牛排。”

段宜恩把事情往自己身上揽，帮他收拾好客厅，推着人一道去厨房做晚饭。

其实他计划很久了，晚饭之后才是大餐。

“先去洗澡，我在衣帽间等你。”

仅凭这一句话，王嘉尔就懂得他在打什么主意——这人多半又带了许多这样那样的衣服回来，等着他挨个儿试穿。

根据以往的经验，那些崭新的衣服都活不过今晚。

在衣帽间最深处的衣柜里，藏着不少秘密。段宜恩从中挑出两套仿照军装的制服，他换上一套相对简单的，面对镜子将肩章摆正，将更为华丽的一套留给了王嘉尔。各式道具整齐摆放在柜中隔层内，段宜恩随手抽出一支马鞭，预先在自己手臂上试试力道。

他不是彻头彻尾的S，玩这些纯粹为了情趣，王嘉尔也乐意配合他。

毕竟玩过一轮之后再做会格外酣畅，王嘉尔每次都能爽得哭出来。

水声渐停，王嘉尔跨出淋浴隔间，在洗脸池前站定。他简单擦净身体，吹干头发，随后拉开镜柜，取出一小罐润滑剂。为自己扩张是一件十分挑战羞耻心的事情，哪怕是在无人知晓的房间，镜中也如实映出了他满是红云的脸。

他近乎虔诚地在做这件事。

——段宜恩是他性事的启蒙者，将无数欢愉赐给了他。

——他也甘愿献身于此。

完成准备工作之后，他披上浴袍走进衣帽间。段宜恩背对着他，深蓝色的军装凸显腰身，金属链条缠绕腰腹，禁欲气场全开。两人的眼神在落地镜里撞到一起，对方眸中满溢的欲念令王嘉尔顿时有些腿软。

“衣服准备好了，试试看合不合身，长官。”

看来今天的剧情是下克上。王嘉尔最受不了这种设定，晕晕乎乎地接过段宜恩递给自己的衣服，一件件地穿上。姣好的身形被厚实的布料束紧，他真空上阵，没有内衣包覆的腿间格外敏感。

长官只顾更衣，没有察觉到陪在身边的部下心怀不轨，借着照顾起居的由头时刻占他便宜。

“你身上好香，是快要发情了吗？”

ABO也是他们常玩的梗，段宜恩语气笃定，蛊得王嘉尔入戏极深，都快信了自己是个溺于情潮的Omega。颈间忽然被皮质项圈锁住，尾指粗细的银链垂下，在丝绒地毯上蜿蜒。他刚要低头细看，却被人抬起下巴。

段宜恩弯腰将银链在掌心绕了几圈，牵着他走到房间中央。暖黄的灯光在两人身上聚焦，在他们眼中给彼此染上柔和的光晕，化成心湖里一道散不去的涟漪。

“我猜，你需要我的标记，长官。”

王嘉尔没来得及回答。

因为在虚构剧本中占据大量篇幅的亲密戏码毫无预兆地开始了。

唇齿交缠作为开胃小菜，无法抚慰渴望雨露的长官。王嘉尔想要更多，他抓住段宜恩攥着颈链的手，试图缩短两人之间的距离，却被逾矩的部下一把推开。

墙边摆放的椅子刚好接住了他，就像排练过无数次那样完美。

那条细细的银链紧紧绷着，似乎随时可能断掉。段宜恩适时松手，链条颓然落地，也让王嘉尔能够靠在椅背上平复呼吸。

事实证明，在纯熟的吻技面前，多好的肺活量都不足以支撑理智。

深蓝制服下，饱满的胸肌上下起伏，顶端激凸更是一览无余。段宜恩大步向前，抬脚卡在他的两腿之间。军靴黑得发亮，圆中带尖的鞋头抵着某处来回摩擦，轻而易举地令王嘉尔喘息更甚。

“说话啊，长官。”

王嘉尔咬紧下唇，努力演好一个冷静自持的军官。根据人设，他久居上位养成的尊严绝不容许自己轻易妥协，这意味着他必须再坚持一会儿。

可肆意妄为的部下不跟他客气，见他闭口不言，便抽出别在腰间的马鞭向长官身上招呼。

段宜恩很有分寸，力道由轻及重慢慢加码。起初鞭子只是徘徊在肩膀手臂附近隔靴搔痒，随着王嘉尔逐渐适应，段宜恩也试探着收拢战线。

“唔……”

前胸沦陷，马鞭狠狠碾过软嫩敏感的阵眼，将长官看似坚固的防线撬开许多。乳头传来的强烈刺激让王嘉尔浑身颤抖，他难耐地攥紧了手，拼命克制着渴求欢愉的本能。

接下来的鞭打仿若酷刑，无论是胸腹或是腿间，皆是狼藉一片。偏偏满身红痕藏在衣物之下，不见半点踪迹。

“宜恩……我忍不住了……”

要不是看段宜恩玩得起劲，王嘉尔早就想服软了。

“长官想要什么，尽管吩咐。”

坏心眼的部下变着法子逼迫长官开黄腔，长官虽有心克制，但终究敌不过涌动不息的情潮爱欲。

王嘉尔岔开双腿，半坐在段宜恩的鞋上扭动腰胯，后穴里蓄着的润滑剂缓慢溢出，透过布料沾湿了鞋尖。

“要你……标记我……”

他挺起上身，努力靠近站在面前的男人。在鞭打中充血的乳尖此时痒得难受，他不得不急切地找些什么来抚慰愈加高涨的欲求。

香甜勾人的Omega长官忍到极限，终究堕入深不见底的情网，将始作俑者视作唯一的解药。段宜恩抬起脚尖，在长官腿间狠狠地顶了一下。王嘉尔读懂了他无声的命令，顺从地转身，趴跪在椅子之上。藏蓝色的裤子湿了不少，被扒下的时候还有些费劲。

裤腰刚好卡在臀上，王嘉尔刚要伸手去脱，没想到段宜恩的手指已经摸了进来，直直地戳中他浅处的那个敏感点。他赶紧回头抱住椅背，稳住重心，短促地喘息。

“水真多，你自己弄过了？”

“洗澡的时候……嗯顺手就……”

趁王嘉尔断断续续解释时，段宜恩拉开裤链，用涨红饱满的性器不断摩擦着长官的股沟。溢出的润滑剂与体液裹住茎体，被扩张得当的穴口再次吞入。

“唔……好涨……”

“长官，你里头吸得真紧。”

长官被这似夸非夸的荤话说红了脸，撑着椅背的手只用了九分力气，剩下的十分之一用在了后头那个难以启齿的地方。王嘉尔半垂着眼，前胸隔着衣服在椅子的布面上磨，他迷迷糊糊地往前挪动，想要更多。

段宜恩也跟着他往前进了两步，顺势反客为主，自己占了椅子的一半。王嘉尔几乎是坐在他身上，被他按着干，先前受不住了还能推脱，现在两条腿都被捞起来挂在椅背上，他连跑都跑不了。

上衣纽扣终于被解开了，闷红的两点盼来了最直接的爱抚，硬挺得不像话。乳头是王嘉尔全身上下最敏感的地方，只要花点心思玩，甚至比插进穴里更能让他失控。

王嘉尔不知道自己是什么时候射出来的，总之当他回过神来，身前一片黏腻。椅子翻倒在地，他也一样，浑浑噩噩地侧躺着，被落地衣柜围在房间中央。原本挂在身上的制服成了四周散落的破布，王嘉尔感觉自己也被弄得像破布似的，就连动弹都费劲。

半开的柜门遮住了段宜恩的身形，只有翻找衣物的声响一刻不停。

“结……结束了吗？”

王嘉尔声音有些哑，他清了清嗓子才继续说下去。被段宜恩扔出来的情趣内衣一件比一件更暴露，他光看着都脸红。

“如果你还想要，我也很乐意。”

段宜恩还向他扬了扬手里的新衣服，表情十分嘚瑟。王嘉尔眯起眼睛仔细一看，是套皮质的束缚衣，袒胸露乳的那种，穿上就只有被操服的份儿。

大可不必，就算不用这衣服，王嘉尔就已经服了。

“我想洗澡。”

段宜恩也没有再来一发的意思，又听到他哼哼唧唧地喊累，自然是彻底收了念想。

浴室客满，乱糟糟的衣帽间房门虚掩，不知下一次在此上演的又是怎样的香艳好戏。

**Author's Note:**

> 下期预告：玻璃花房


End file.
